Fragile
by Orokid
Summary: Himeko ponders about Chikane's fragility...


**Orokid: **_I wrote this without really thinking about it (like always), but I did have fun doing it. I placed myself in Himeko's shoes (and it's in her POV, if you didn't figure that out) and wrote what I thought she would think about everything that she and Chikane had to go through. I just thought that it would be a good idea, since I did seem to have a good following for the one in Chikane's POV- "My Himeko"- but this might be another thing entirely. I realize that Himeko was always upbeat and ever caring, not the pensive side I ended up showing in this fanfic. Still, I think that I did a good job. Lol._

_Anyway, enough with the narcissist side of this fanfiction. Let's get on with the disclaimer, eh??_

**Dislaimer: **_I do not own anything that has to do with Kannazuki No Miko, although that would be an awesome thing to own. Especially since I found a new love for all those yuri animes. You know? Anyway… Not really much else to say in this portion, other than the fact that I own absolutely NOTHING!_

_Get it? Got it? Good. Lol._

_Hope you enjoy my fic!_

**Fragile**

It's not hard to see how broken someone really is after you'd get to know that person. Its in the way they move, how they act towards others that surround them, and it probably can't be see until late in the friendship that's been made between two people. They might seem aloof or normal, but there are instances where being normal seems to be a stretch of the imagination, or times where the seemingly perfect life you think they lead aren't what they seem.

Chikane was broken, even if everyone else at the school couldn't see past that calm and kind exterior. For a time, I admit that I hadn't been able to see beyond what she had first placed before me, the girl who hadn't known of her face or name until that day long ago. It hadn't been until our secret friendship had formed that I had begun to notice the things that people usual dismissed, having no prior knowledge to how she acted when alone in a comfortable place. Those smiles she wore around me, the laugh that she couldn't help but let out… They were completely different from the small smile that she showed while around the campus, polite and kind yet distant and cold at the same time.

For some reason, a piece of me had a feeling that Chikane-chan didn't know how fragile she really was. Although the woman hadn't ever smile as widely as one should when near friends, she never seemed to be able to cry those worries or that pain only I knew she hid behind those midnight colored eyes. It seemed like she had taken to suppressing the tears ever since she had been small, and… I suppose that knowing of her broken nature gave me another reason to trust her as much as I had, since we did have broken wings alike. We both were fragile because of everyone else's treatments, and we found solace together, much like pieces of a scattered puzzle.

It hadn't been until much later that I had realized that we fit as more than puzzle pieces- so much more later that I had almost allowed those unknown emotions escape from my knowledge. It hadn't been until I knew what I had lost, had misplaced in this world of heterosexuality, that we were destined to become more than the closest of friends. Chikane-chan and I were destined to be lovers, lost in an endless cycle of the sun and moon- rising… meeting… then falling.

It had all begun when I had gone into the rose bushes that I knew I probably shouldn't have been wandering into, but I had done it all for the good of the puppy I had followed. I don't even know how it had gotten past the front gates, other than the fact that it's size would've been most likely overlooked, but I was going to do my rightful duty and return it home like I had always been taught to ever since I had been small. But when I had that little dog in my arms, I had merely gazed up to see an angel gazing back down to me- someone I should've known yet… I had been innocent at the time. Too innocent for my own good, I know, but still innocent. She had been surprised, of course- like anyone wouldn't have been if their secret place had been penetrated by a stranger- yet she had ended up welcoming me despite the fact that we had been strangers.

And, after that day long ago now, we had begun our secret friendship. Every lunch, she and I would meet underneath the tree surrounded by those rose bushes and would talk about anything and everything. Well, in all truths, I had been the one who had spoken while she had sat back and listened intently on my new tales of homework and friends she didn't know. It had been here when I had started to notice just how fragile Chikane-chan was, but I had merely ignored it, thinking that the perfect woman before me couldn't have been as hurt as I was assuming. I was lying, I suppose, to myself, but I guess that it was better to live with the lies that she wouldn't have told me herself. Then again, as I think about it, I doubt she would've lied to me about anything.

After that, we grew ever closer, and our eclipse had begun quicker than I would've wished it to. Those dumb destines from our past lives had captured us and we had gotten trapped in the never ending cycle of the priestesses.

Through events I would not like to repeat to anyone, our relationship together (although only friendship at the time) had begun to wane like the moon does after its thirty day growth into the beauty that it is. Our hearts seemed to be parting much like the sun and moon does during a lunar eclipse, slowly yet too quick for one to enjoy the feeling of it all. It hurt too often to try and hold on to something that I thought she didn't want, but it had never once dawned on me that she had turned her back for my sake.

That is, until that fateful day- the one where the sun or moon part until another time.

I hated seeing her so tortured every time she had tried to attack me, and when I had tried to let that feeling reach her, she only tried to make me mad. Which, sadly, she did, and I had fallen for it like a child would when a parent promises something they aren't so willing to give. In the end, Chikane had gotten what she had wished for, and I had her taken from my arms soon after I had embraced the feelings I had been trying so hard not to feel. All those years of being taught that I was supposed to be a heterosexual girl, one that made children for whatever man decided to either love or put up with me, but that had seemed to change when I had met her, the one I love.

In all truths, I don't remember those days, and this is rather a memory that is floating in the recesses of my mind. I merely look at those lonely pictures of myself and I realize that something is missing in my life. What it is exactly escapes me each and every time, but, in here, I remember. Whether it's the memory of her hair or how she always smiled whenever she was around me and only me, I remember. That's all I can do now, whether I realize it or not.

I guess that's what Chikane left behind for me- her fragility.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid:** _Well… that's it! What do you think? Good or bad? Okay, eh, whatever? I just want to know so, if you would, please go down to the blue-purple button at the bottom and click it. Then, write what you think and offer me your criticism. Hope to hear from you all soon!_


End file.
